O CLUBE DO CUPIDO
by Tzara Tristan
Summary: A história de de 4 jovens que cansaram de esperar pelo príncipe encantado, e decidiram ir atrás do que que querem ou melhor: de quem querem, sendo seus próprios cupidos!


**O CLUBE DO CUPIDO**

**Capítulo – 1**

**"O CLUBE DO CUPIDO FICA ASSIM INSTITUÍDA!"**

Adivinhação! Para Gina Weasley, aquela era uma aula inútil e completamente desnecessária. Pura perda de tempo! Maldita hora em que resolvera fazer aquela aula. E ainda por cima teve de agüentar aquela professora maluca e suas previsões sem noção! Tinha que ter feito como seu amigo Colin Creevey e faltado aquela aula. Bom, agora teria que correr para se encontrar com seus amigos que a esperavam as margens do lago da lula gigante.

Corria com pressa pelos corredores de Hogwarts, quando um cisco entrou em seu olho direito, acabou fechando os olhos. Por essa razão, não viu a pessoa que se aproximava em passos apressados, quase correndo. Não houve tempo de parar, em seguida a trombada forte assustou – a, caída no chão e um pouco atordoada viu a pessoa se aproximando...

"Ai! Seu animal! – Gritou Gina, que havia caído sentada no chão.

"A quem está chamando de animal, Weasley? A mim? – Perguntou Draco Malfoy, que nem se dignou a lhe oferecer ajuda para se levantar.

"Por acaso isso é a floresta proibida para ter outro animal do seu tamanho andando pelos corredores? – Ela disse irritada. - Porquê não olha por onde anda?

"Você é quem deveria olhar por onde anda garota, pelo o que eu saiba não é normal ficar andando de olhos fechados por ai... – Draco respondeu, com sua voz arrastada.

"Se você estava de olhos bem abertos, porquê bateu em mim?

"Ora, eu estava passando por aqui e pensei com meus botões: o que posso fazer para tornar este dia perfeito? Já sei: vou trombar com o primeiro Weasley que me aparecer! – Respondeu com Sarcasmo.

Gina engoliu em seco e ergueu o queixo, recusando – se a se mostrar fraca diante de Draco Malfoy. Ele era o exemplo de tudo o que ela mais detestava em um homem: Presunçoso, metido, arrogante, e outros adjetivos mais...

Draco não pôde deixar de rir, apesar de ser uma Weasley, ela até que era bonita. Os olhos castanhos continham mais vida do que se poderia imaginar.

Gina abaixou – se e começou a recolher seus livros que com a "trombada" se espalharam pelo chão. Olhou para Draco de cima a baixo. Ele era alto e esbelto, quase magro, os cabelos loiros soltos ao vento, seus olhos cinzentos eram intrigantes. Não podia negar, estava olhando para um dos garotos mais atraentes de Hogwarts. "Oh, Merlin! Estou achando Draco Malfoy bonito, eca!", pensou.

"Vê se agora anda com os olhos bem abertos, Weasley! - Disse Draco, com ar zombeteiro.

"Eu ando como eu quiser! – Respondeu insolente.

"É mesmo? Olha como fala comigo, Weasley! Agora que sou monitor – chefe, posso lhe dar uma detenção!- Ele provocou, divertindo – se com a situação.

"Você é com certeza a pessoa mais arrogante e irritante que já tive o desprazer de conhecer, Malfoy! – Disse Gina, Já sentindo seu rosto vermelho de raiva, com certeza era o fogo Weasley brotando de dentro dela.

"E quem disse que você me conhece, Weasley! – Ele disse, olhando – a intensamente.

"Se o pouco que o conheço já não me agrada, imagina o resto!

"Pois a reciproca é verdadeira... - Draco respondeu, calmamente.

Gina fez menção de se afastar mas Draco a segurou firme pelo braço.

"Me solta! O que pensa que está fazendo?... - Gritou Gina, chocada pela ousadia de Malfoy.

"Tudo bem, continuaremos nossa conversa mais tarde. Prometo que não haverá escapatória! - Draco se inclinou como se fosse beijá – la, mas Gina desviou o rosto. O gesto não bastou para desconcerta – lo. – Não se esqueça de que está me devendo um beijo, ruiva. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Como? – Perguntou incrédula.

"Um beijo! – ele repetiu, levantando uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

Gina abriu a boca para argumentar. O último homem na face da Terra que desejaria beijar era Draco Malfoy...

"Para ser mais específico, o beijo que você fez aquela sua amiguinha, Valery, me dar. Está me devendo um e prometo que vou cobrar.

Gina sentiu o chão se abrir sob seus pés. Há algum tempo, pediu para a amiga Valery Manson, uma baixinha, gordinha e meio dentuça, que beijá – se Draco Malfoy e lhe dissesse que quem o enviara era a Weasley pobretona. As duas encararam como uma brincadeira e, francamente, Gina jamais pensara que Draco levaria a sério.

Ela ficou observando Draco Malfoy se afastar, surpresa.

Gina dirigiu – se com pressa, mas atenta para não trombar com mais ninguém, chegando perto do lago avistou seus amigos: Colin Creevey, Hermione Granger e Luna Lovegood, deitados um do lado do outro na grama fresca. De longe podia ouvir a conversa deles...

"Veja os cabelos daquele gato ali! – Colin Creevey cutucou a garota morena deitada a seu lado. – Ele está olhando pra você, Mione! Vá em frente, sorria!

"Colin, quer parar? Ele vai ouvir! – Enrubescendo intensamente, Hermione Granger arriscou uma olhada ao rapaz que brincava de jogar a varinha pro alto ao longe.

Do outro lado de Hermione, Luna Lovegood rolou para ficar de bruços. Pousando a cabeça no braço, afastou os cachos louros do rosto, e olhou Colin com seus olhos saltados e seu ar sonhador.

"Pare de atormentá – la, Colin. Se acha aquele cara tão gato, vá atrás dele! – Desafiou Luna, já que todas já sabiam da opção sexual de Colin. – Se tiver coragem!- Completou rindo.

"É um desafio?

"É...

"E eu o desafio em dobro! – Completou Gina, chegando e estendendo – se na grama e empurrando Luna com o quadril.

"Por que demorou tanto? – Perguntou Hermione.

"Tive um imprevisto, trombei com o Malfoy!

"Ih! Já vi tudo... – Disse Colin de modo afetado.

"Aquele verme asqueroso! – Disse Hermione, com uma careta.

"Ah, vai... ele pode ser um verme asqueroso! Mas é um verme asqueroso com um uma bunda perfeita! – Retrucou Colin.

"Desde quando você fica reparando na bunda do Malfoy?

"Vocês são cegas ou o quê? Tá bom que o cara é um sonserino filho da mãe, mas que tem uma bela de uma bunda tem, e pra ser sincero, não só a bunda, mas todo o conjunto...

"Sabe... tenho que confessar que também acho ele bonito... – Respondeu Gina, ficando com as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos.

"Aha... viu só! – Disse Colin com ar vitorioso.

"Não acredito, Gina! – disse Hermione incrédula.

"Por favor, vamos deixar o Malfoy de lado! – Disse Gina, ansiosa para mudar de assunto. - Mas a quem estávamos desafiando a fazer o quê mesmo?

Hermione apoiou – se num cotovelo e sussurrou:

"Luna desafiou Colin a falar com aquele gatinho ali...

"Que gato? – Perguntou Gina, sentando – se e olhando ao redor.

"Não olhe! – Hermione encolheu – se e enterrou o rosto nos braços cruzados.

"Aquele de cabelos pretos, brincando com a varinha! – Disse Colin, apontando empolgado.

"Cabelos bonitos...

"Talvez eu _vá_ falar com ele! – Disse Colin, com um brilho audacioso no olhar.

"Sei... – Gina provocou. – Você é quase tão tímido quanto Hermione. Só fala...

"E você? – Perguntou Colin a Gina. – Não a vejo convidando rapazes para sair...

"Não sou tímida! – declarou Gina. – Apenas seletiva...

"Deve ser por isso que nenhuma de nós tem namorado! – Concluiu Hermione, com ar desolado. – Por sermos seletiva demais...

"Do que está falando? – Perguntou Luna. – Você _gosta_ do Rony Weasley!

"Acorda Luna! Rony só veio notar que eu era uma garota no nosso quarto ano! E tive que ir ao baile com o Victor Krum pra fazer ele perceber isso...

Colin, Gina e Luna trocaram olhares de desânimo.

Hermione suspirou. Seus olhos não demonstravam a vivacidade costumeira.

"Deixa pra lá, acho que ele nunca vai deixar de me ver apenas como amiga... – disse, com ar triste.

"Lamento, Mione! – Gina afagou carinhosamente o ombro da amiga. – Tinha esperanças de que meu irmão deixasse de ser o idiota que é...

"O jeito é esquecer aquele ruivo, e partir pra outra, deixa a fila andar, Mione! – Disse Colin. – Aposto que podemos ajudar você a arranjar um namorado... Quero dizer, somos seus amigos certo? Vamos tentar arranjar o homem certo pra você. Foi assim que minha avó conheceu o meu avô. A família os apresentou. E eles estão felizes até hoje!

"Agora estou preocupada com vocês! – Disse Hermione.

"Não sei... talvez Colin tenha razão! – considerou Gina, com ar pensativo.

"Oh, não, você também, Gina! – Gemeu Hermione.

"O fato é que desde que entramos em Hogwarts, já passamos por algumas aventuras amorosas! A paixonite da Hermione pelo professor Lockhart, por exemplo! – provocou Gina.

"Ora, pelo menos eu nunca senti nada por Harry - olhos – verdes – como – sapinhos – cozidos – Potter! – Rebateu Hermione.

"Eu tinha onze anos! Vocês nunca vão me deixar esquecer?

"Não! – responderam em uníssono, rindo da cara de desalento de Gina.

"Bom, sabemos que todas queremos um namorado! E gosto de pensar que todas se empenhariam e ajudariam, se uma de nós precisasse... – Disse Gina.

"Do que está falando? De bancarmos os cupidos ou algo assim? – Perguntou Luna, torcendo o nariz.

"É exatamente disso que estou falando! – O olhar de Gina brilhou de excitação. – E que tal isto: Nós podemos ser o Clube do Cupido! – Ela aguardou enquanto as amigas gemiam ao entender o duplo sentido.

"Francamente... – reclamou Hermione. – Não somos tão perdedoras a ponto de precisar de ajuda para marcar um encontro.

"Bom... falando por mim mesma, às vezes é bom ter toda a ajuda possível... – Disse Luna.

"Oh, está bem... já vi que sou voto vencido! – desistiu Hermione, levantando as mãos em redenção.

"Então vamos combinar, vamos encontrar alguém em potencial para apresentar para Hermione!

"Um momento! – Colin ergueu a mão. – Este pacto tem que incluir todos nós! Sou gay, mas também sou filho de Merlin! Também quero um bofe pra me esquentar no friozinho! – Disse, e fazendo uma ar pensativo, perguntou: - Alguém sabe dizer se o Potter tem tendências homossexuais?

"Acho que não, Colin...

"Fazer o quê! A vida é mesmo cruel para alguns... – Disse Colin teatralmente.

"Bem... Então cada uma de nós vai escolher um _alvo_ pra outra, ao qual a pessoa terá que conquistar seu _alvo_ com a ajuda do resto do grupo!

"E se aquela para quem vamos arranjar um "alvo" não gostar da escolha?

Gina pensou um pouco.

"Bem... ela terá que tentar conquistá – lo, pelo período no qual é obrigada, desde que ele esteja interessado!

"Mesmo que ele seja um porco? – Perguntou Luna.

"Não vamos apresentar um porco a ninguém! Precisamos confiar na escolha do grupo... mesmo que não concordemos unanimamente com a escolha... – respondeu Gina.

"Que tal três meses? – Sugeriu Colin. – Cada uma terá de tentar conquistar o escolhido por três meses antes de dispensá - lo.

As outras concordaram.

"E como faremos a escolha? – Perguntou Luna.

"Por que não fazemos assim: Hermione escolhe o de Luna, e vice - versa. Eu escolho o da Gina e vice – versa! – Opinou Colin.

"Certo! – Disse Luna, olhando Hermione com ar ainda mais sonhador. – Hermione... – começou Luna de modo falsamente solene. - Você terá que conquistar o Rony Weasley! – Disparou.

"O quê? Mas... Luna, eu já disse que o Rony, só me vê como amiga! – Disse Hermione irritada.

"Então cabe a você fazê – lo enxergar além disso! Afinal é pra isso que serve o nosso pacto, não é?

"Além disso, você não estará sozinha, Hermione! Estaremos ajudando você! – Disse Gina, dando uma piscada cúmplice.

"É isso ai... cupidos com suas flechinhas poderosas estarão em ação! – Disse Colin, fingindo estar atirando uma flecha.

"Está bem! – Respondeu Hermione. E virando novamente para Luna, disse: – E você, Luna, terá que conquistar o Harry! – Completou dando um sorriso maroto.

"Harry Potter! – Repetiu Luna, com seu ar sonhador. – Fechado!

Então olharam para Colin e Gina.

"É a vez de vocês! – Disse Hermione.

"Então ruiva, o que vai ser? Algo fácil, ou difícil? – Perguntou Colin.

"Acorda Creevey! Além de ser uma Grifinória sou uma Weasley! Gosto de grandes desafios...

"Ótimo! Então, te darei um grande desafio, ou melhor, uma missão impossível! – Disse Colin sorrindo maliciosamente. – O seu escolhido é: Draco Malfoy!

"Pirou, Colin! – disse Gina incrédula.

"Você disse que gostava de grandes desafios... – falou com ar falsamente inocente.

"E gosto, mas... O Malfoy? Por Merlin...

"Você disse que acha ele bonito... – Lembrou – lhe Luna, que recebeu em troca um olhar furioso da amiga.

"É isso ai, Gina! A idéia foi sua, e mesmo eu não gostando do Malfoy, nós combinamos... – Disse Hermione, que agora parecia se divertir com a situação.

"Tá bom, tá bom! Suas traidoras... eu aceito! Mas, se eu vou ter que conquistar a doninha do Malfoy, você Colin Creevey terá de conquistar Blaze Zabini, vulgo o maior galinha de Hogwarts!

"Mas ele é totalmente hetero! – Disse desesperado.

"Se vira, _fofo_! – Gina riu maldosamente.

"Bem que me disseram que ruivas são vingativas... – Resmungou. – Bom... que mal há. Pelo menos deverá valer umas boas risadas!

"Todas estão de acordo? – Perguntou Gina.

E lançou o braço na direção das outras, iniciando o ritual que acompanhava a promessa solene que faziam. As amigas seguiram a norma. Entrelaçando os dedos e segurando firme o símbolo de união.

"O Clube do Cupido fica assim Instituída! – entoou Gina, solenemente.

"E que Merlin nos proteja, e aos nossos escolhidos também... – Murmurou Colin.

* * *

N.A.: Fala Galera!;)

Resolvi homenagear o dia dos namorados! Estava eu relembrando um dia desses como comecei a namorar meu lindinho, ai me veio a "idéia" de contar a história através de uma fic! Espero que curtam...

Beijos!

**_Michele_**


End file.
